The development of communication technology makes it possible for users in remote areas to communicate with each other via a network. In particular, nowadays it has become possible to transmit and receive not only voice but also image data such as moving images via a network in real time, so interactive communication in a state closer to the case where they face each other is allowed between users at remote locations.
Further, nowadays, with the development of communication technology and the reduction in size of various devices, types of devices that are so-called information processing apparatuses have become diversified. In addition, devices, such as smartphones and tablet terminals, which are configured to be carried by a user, as well as a personal computer (PC) or the like, becomes widespread. In addition, nowadays, a so-called wearable terminal also has been developed, which is configured to be usable while being carried by the user wearing it on a part of the body. In one example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a communication terminal configured to be carried and capable of communicating interactively with other users via a network.